fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/STUPID LYRICS 2
Welcome to the second Stupidest Lyrics. This episode focuses on rock and metal lyrics that don't make sense. Shake your spear at Shakesphere, shake your spear at Shakesphere! It's bad enough that System of a Down has written this, but twice? Strange refigerators gaining independance! Is this System of a Down or their mentally challenged brother? They also have an obsession with...pie? BUTTER'S GETTIN HARD! What a splendid pie! PIZZA PIZZA PIE! BANANA! TERRACOTTA! TERRACOTTA PIEEEEE! Well sweet little sista's high in hell. / CHEATING ON A HALO! Let's get back to Rob Zombie, who after a while just ends up saying random words. 1969 - OH YEAH! Chew it up, spit it out! / SICK BUBBLEGUM! Rock, motherf---er, ROCK, motherf--er, yeeeeahahh! Marilyn Manson next. Trumpet mouth junkie saints GO! Goose-step girlies Bulletproof bizzop! Cocaingels and asses give me opiate masses / Fill up your church-porn preachers and we'll fill up our glasses. I kinda understood the cocainangels and junkie saints and goose-step girlies and church-porn preachers but... Trumpet mouth? I guess trumpet mouth is a trumpeter's mouth who has trumpeted so much that his mouth is f---ed up. Also what the hell is a bulletproof bizzop? I can't find my knees! Well Bob Dylan, maybe you're like Eminem, who also makes no freaking sense. I ain't got no legs! Beck. Just... Beck. Forces of evil in a bozo nightmare / Banned all the music with a phony gas chamber / Cos one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag / One's on the pole, shove the other in a bag Okay... Beck, are you high? Okay is he talking about terrible music who ban good music with a phony gas chamber? Also they have pet weasels? With the rerun shows and the cocaine nosejob / The daytime crap of the folk singer slop / He hung himself with a guitar string / Slap the turkey neck, and it's hanging from a pigeon wing '' I kinda understand the first three lines but... "Slap the turkey neck and it's hanging from a pigeon wing?" ''Bulletproof bizzop! Shut up Manson, it's not your turn! Karaoke weekend at the suicide shack / Community service and I'm still the Mack / Shocked my finger, spicin' my hand / I been spreading disease all across the land So basically... you have a karaoke weekend at a very sad place and you're doing community service but you're still the mack? Do I have to be the Mack to get this or...? Also these made-up words that Beck uses are sometimes kinda stupid. Don't get me wrong, I love Beck, but odelay? Hey, Odelay is a word. Just look it up in the Becktionary. Birthday party Okay... Cheesecake Where are you getting at with this, R.E.M.? Jelly bean Wait, we need a useless explosion sound to polish up this masterpiece. Jelly bean BOOM! Thank you. Some weepy creepy willow pillow boggy s--t... I think that line speaks for itself. And now for lampshading... What the hell am I tryin' to say? I just did a whole song and I didn't say shiiiiiiiiit... Cheese smells so good Not really, Weezer, but go on... Cheese smells so good on a burnt piece of lamb huh...? ...really? Thought you was Batman! MCR thought you was Batman. Okay, Gerard, carry on. Party with the gas can No... Okay, Gerard Way? I will not party with the gas can. How stupid do you have to be to party with the gas can? Come save me from walking off a windowsill / Or I'll sleep in the rain / Don't you remember when I was a bird / And you were a map? / And now he drags down miles in America / Briefcase in hand / The stove is creeping up his spine again / Can't get enough trash '' Those lines just speak for themselves. It's so freaking stupid. But... ''Don't you remember when I was a bird? / And you were a map? What the hell is this? Is this Dora the Explorer, Panic! at the Disco version? Then there's Red Hot Chili Peppers who... never make sense. Knockout, but boy, you'd better come to / Don't die, you know, the truth is, some do / Go write your message on the pavement / Burning so bright, I wonder what the wave meant? And Gorillaz, who usually make some kind of sense but today we won't be one of those occasions. Get the cool... / Get the cool sunshine! (lalalala) Yeah... David Bowie sure was a great man but some it didn't make any sense... as evidented by this: Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow So goodbye for now but you can see Stupidest Lyrics every Thursday! But for now... Bulletproof bizzop! Category:Blog posts